


Stuff

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cocky Dean Winchester, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Cute, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Cas and Dean are late to their lab class because of... stuff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Stuff

Castiel barged through the door into the chemistry lab with a shouted, “I’m sorry I was late! I was doing… uh… stuff.”

Cas’ dark blue eyes were wide as saucers while his hair was sticking up at all angles. He had a few beads of sweat running down his forehead and his shirt was only half tucked into his jeans. His glasses were askew, and he hurried to set them straight on his nose as he headed to his lab table. He pulled his lab goggles from his backpack before letting it slump to the floor with a loud “thump”.

Bobby, Castiel’s mentor, eyed him warily. “And just what kind of stuff were you doing?”

Before Cas could answer, the door slammed open again, a tall blonde-haired student walking through it. “Hey, I’m stuff,” Dean Winchester announced proudly as he strode to the same lab counter that Cas was stood at. Unlike Cas, Dean was the epitome of perfection, not a single hair out of place.

Cas flushed beet red and wished for the floor to split open and swallow him. He glared at Dean as the man covered his eyes with his own goggles. “I’m going to murder you,” Cas whispered furiously to the man standing next to him.

Dean had a cocky grin plastered on his face as he whispered into Cas’ ear, “Nah, because then you couldn’t fuck me.”

Cas’ mouth gaped like a fish, but no words came out. He glared at Dean for a few more seconds before pulling his notes out and continuing to work on his experiment. Cas heard Dean chuckle and start on his own work, but he refused to even look in Dean’s direction.

A couple hours later and Cas had his stuff packed up and was about to leave the lab when he heard his name called out. He turned around to see Bobby staring at him, his lips set in a hard line. “Did you need something Professor Singer?” He asked with trepidation.

Bobby looked between Cas and Dean before sighing and saying, “Care to tell me why you two idjits were late?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and held it in front of Bobby’s eyes, showing off the silver band that was encircled around Cas’ ring finger. “Look Bobby, he said yes! We were celebrating our engagement and lost track of time. We promise not to be late anymore.”

A smile spread across Bobby’s face. “Congrats you two! Next time, celebrate on your own time, not mine!”

“Yes sir, sorry Professor Singer,” Cas mumbled.

Bobby rolled his eye at the formal title. “Cas, how many times have I told you to just call me Bobby. Now you two get out of here and go celebrate some more! Ellen and I will see you two at dinner tomorrow.”

Dean threaded his arm through Cas’ and pulled him to the door. “Bye, Bobby,” he called to his uncle.

As soon as the door was shut, Dean pinned Cas against the wall and claimed his mouth. Cas gasped at the movement and Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He licked against Cas’ tongue, urging his boyfriend to participate. Cas relented and slid his tongue against Dean’s as he wound his hands in Dean’s short blonde locks.

They broke apart panting, trying to get enough oxygen into their starved lungs. Crystal blue locked with jaded green. “I swear, could you have been more obnoxious? You basically told your uncle that the reason we were late was because I was fucking you in our apartment.” Cas growled against Dean’s lips.

Dean smirked as he replied, “But hon, we were late because you were fucking me in our apartment. C’mon Cas, Bobby isn’t stupid! Pretty sure he would have figured it out once I told him we were engaged. Isn’t that how most couples celebrate?”

Cas shook his head, “You are an insufferable idiot, do you know that?”

Dean’s eyes were full of laughter as he said, “I’m your insufferable idiot, though.”

“Why do I even put up with you?” Cas asked as he started walking down the hallway.

Dean squawked at being left alone and hurried to catch up. He slipped his hand into Cas’ as he said, “Because you love me!”

The corners of Cas’ lips curved up. “That I do. I love you with all my heart. Now, hurry up and let’s go home.”

Dean cocked his head, reminiscent to the way Cas often did. “What are you in such a hurry to get home for?”

Cas looked at him seductively and leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear, “So, I can fuck my fiancé until he can’t walk.”

Dean’s eyes darkened with lust. “Oh, hell yeah, let’s go” He had never made it back to their apartment so quickly!


End file.
